


Life Indeed Can Be Fun

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: As excited as he had been at first for that trip, two hours spent walking around in the woods weren’t even close to his idea of camping, even less to that of a week-end with his boyfriend.





	Life Indeed Can Be Fun

“Hikka we’re lost, just admit it.”

Yuto was really starting to find the whole situation depressing.

When the elder had suggested they spent a week-end in Sendai he had been happy; and he hadn’t flinched when Hikaru had pitched the idea of camping in the woods of the Miyagi prefecture.

It was late spring, the weather got warmer as the days went by, so he had had no objection to them spending a couple of days outdoors. He had never disliked such activities, even though work had sensibly diminished his free time, and it had been at least two years since he had last gone camping.

All in all, it had looked like the perfect chance to do something he liked with his boyfriend; they hadn’t been dating long, and he had the feeling that there was still something they were missing, that something that he intended to find during those days together.

His sole mistakes, in hindsight, had been believing Hikaru knew what he was doing.

“I know exactly where we are, Yutti.” the elder yelled, a few metres away from him.

As opposed to what he had just stated, he looked around confusedly, changing direction from time to time, stopping to listen to god knows what.

“No, you don’t. We’ve started walking over an hour and a half ago, and you’ve said the place where you wanted to take me was only half an hour away.” he stopped, resting against a tree and sighing, frustrated. “Can you at least tell me what is this place we’re looking for?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, while the elder didn’t look like he was listening to him.

“No. It’s a surprise. It’s a place where my father used to take me when I was a kid, I loved it.” Hikaru replied, his enthusiasm still unscathed. “There!” he said then, pointing at a barely visible path over the thick layer of trees.

Yuto followed him unwillingly, starting to feel tired.

As excited as he had been at first for that trip, two hours spent walking around in the woods weren’t even close to his idea of camping, even less to that of a week-end with his boyfriend.

He did his best to keep up with him, convinced that losing him would’ve been the last straw, and after a few more minutes he stopped him, grabbing his t-shirt.

“Hikka?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh come on, what’s wrong? Listen, I know you don’t trust me and that you think we’re lost, but I know where we’re going. It’s just that the last time I was here there were less trees, and I need a little more time to orient myself, but I assure you that...” Yuto stopped him, and couldn’t help chuckling, then he took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Come on, Indiana Jones. I just wanted to avoid losing you while you wandered the woods like a madman.” he mocked him, nodding at their hands.

Hikaru smiled, satisfied, leaning over him and kissing his lips before starting to walk again.

To tell the truth, it didn’t take much longer before the elder found the right path. They walked four a couple hundred metres, before he started going faster, leaving Yuto behind.

“Hear this, Yutti.” he said, smiling openly, and kept making his way through the trees.

The younger stopped, keeping an ear out until he understood what the other was talking about.

Water. He heard water.

He rushed toward him, still determined to keep him close, until he saw a spot were the trees weren’t as thick, where the path emerged into a clearing.

When they stopped he opened his eyes wide.

The waterfall wasn’t particularly high nor wide. The creek was surrounded by tall bushes, except than a spot that allowed passage.

That place was astonishing.

Now, actually, he understood why Hikaru was so hellbent into taking him there.

The elder had stopped close to the bank, and had crossed his arms, smiling out of satisfaction.

“Well?” he said, turning toward him. “I told you it was worth taking a little walk.”

Yuto smiled, unable to tear his eyes off the view in front of him.

He got close to Hikaru, careful to where he set foot, and the other pulled him closer.

“You were right, Hikka.” he conceded, chuckling. “I’m sorry I doubted you, this place is wonderful.”

He let his backpack fall on the ground, stretching and leaning down to take his shoes off, rolling his jeans up to his knees.

“Follow me?” he asked to Hikaru, starting to head toward the bank.

Once set foot in the water he hissed, finding it unexpectedly freezing, and hearing the other laugh.

“You’re braver than I would’ve thought.” he mocked him, getting closer but keeping his shoes on, not at all willing to follow.

“Oh, really?” Yuto murmured, then he bent down quickly and cupped his hands into the water, throwing it on him.

Hikaru groaned, keeping still to stare at his t-shirt and trousers.

“Damn it Yuu, it’s ice cold!” he complained, then he finally took his shoes off, reached him and returned the favour.

But as cold as Yuto was, he didn’t care.

He was having fun, and he couldn’t remember when it had been the last time he had had such a good time.

And as the time went by, as he watched Hikaru trying to escape the sprays of water, laughing like a kid on a field trip, he got more and more aware of the fact that it wasn’t that place that was relaxing him.

With his boyfriend, he felt better than he could’ve imagined.

It made him feel happy being there with him.

They stayed there in the shallow water, until they both lost sensibility to their lower extremities.

“Should we build the tent?” Hikaru asked then, nodding at the backpacks abandoned close to the bank.

Yuto nodded, getting out and shivering.

“I suppose you remember perfectly how that’s done, right? Because I’m afraid I’m a little rusty.” he said, staring at the metal sticks as if they were something he had never seen before.

“Are you kidding me? It’s not something you forget, Yuu. I must’ve done that a thousand times.”

“If it’s a thousand like the times you’ve come here, I’d say we’re golden.” he mocked him, handing him the tent.

“Watch and learn, rookie.” was the only reply he got.

He stepped aside, sitting on a rock, determined to enjoy the show.

This time, actually, he had to give it to Hikaru, he knew what he was doing.

It didn’t take him long to finish, turning toward him with the same satisfied smile he had when they had reached the waterfall.

“So, ye of little faith? How about that?”

Yuto raised his hands in the air, surrendering, and got closer.

“Ok, I trusted you less than you deserved.” he admitted, getting behind him and letting his arms slip around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. “You’re good.” he conceded, while the elder turned slightly, pressing a kiss on the side of his head.

They kept still for a while, then they started unpacking the stuff they had brought along.

Hikaru had a hard time with the fire, but even then Yuto was forced to admit he knew his stuff, because he managed to light it in time for twilight.

They sat close to it, on the naked rock covering the whole bank, eating what they had brought from the elder’s house.

They were both silent, but Yuto didn’t feel uncomfortable in that silence; he found it relaxing, somehow.

Once they were done they moved closer to the creek, the waterfall barely visible in the darkness. Hikaru pulled the younger against himself, letting him sit between his legs, his back against his chest, and started caressing his arm slowly, absorbed.

“So? Did you have fun?” he asked, curious, bringing a hand on his chest and holding him even tighter.

Yuto basked in that embrace, resting his face against him, closing his eyes.

“Yes. It was a great idea, I like this place.” he murmured, hearing only the pounding of the waterfall and Hikaru’s breath, sure he couldn’t possibly feel better than this.

He heard him chuckle, before starting to caress his back.

“I’ve been thinking... we never have some time to spend together, to do something we both enjoy. Usually when we get home from work we’re too tired to do anything at all. Hence, this.” he leant down, kissing his lips. “I wish I could spend every moment I have with you, Yuu.”

The younger bit his lips, feeling his heartbeat get faster, and at the same time feeling a little stupid for this reaction.

He knew, after all, how Hikaru felt. And still, hearing him talk like that, seeing him so serious, was something new for him, and he liked it. It was something he could’ve gotten used to.

“I know. I like spending my time with you as well, Hikka. Especially since we hardly get a chance, at home.” he replied, finding that same answer inadequate, but he couldn’t do better, not yet.

But Hikaru seemed to understand and he smiled, bringing a hand under his face and making him raise it, so that he could kiss him again and again.

Yuto couldn’t tell how long it had been, but after a while they had been there kissing, Hikaru pulled away, getting on his feet.

“Want to go to sleep?” he asked, his voice tender.

The younger nodded, smiling.

“You go. I’m... I’m coming.”

Once the other had started going toward the tent, Yuto took a deep breath. He felt overwhelmed by what he was feeling, and it was something he wasn’t used to, something he didn’t quite know yet.

He raised his eyes on his boyfriend, seeing his shadow close to the tent, faint like the embers lighting up his features, making him more damn beautiful to his eyes.

He smiled instinctively, getting up and reaching him.

When they laid down in the sleeping bag he tried to hold back the instinct of clinging onto him, but while he was still trying to convince himself he didn’t want to do just that, the elder took the initiative, stretching an arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer, making him rest his head on his chest.

Yuto bit his lip, trying to hold back a smile and letting go to his caresses, wishing for nothing but to spend the rest of his life like this.

“Goodnight, Yuu.” the elder murmured, his voice sleepy.

“’Night, Hikka.”

“I love you.”

The younger raised his head, surprised.

It was the first time he said that. And he liked the sound of that voice saying those words.

“I love you too.” he replied, and he didn’t even have to think about it.

He sighed, then closed his eyes again, abandoning his body against Hikaru’s, letting himself being wrapped in that embrace, basking in the warmth he felt, and the steady sound of his breath.

He was happy.

Happy like he had never been.

 


End file.
